cawmunityfandomcom-20200222-history
Ta'Kana
Chai Leixia (柴雷霞 Cháiléixiá, ''born November 10, 1989) is a Chinese professional wrestler, currently signed to Aero Academy and Ring of Discord under the ring name Ta'Kana. She made her professional wrestling debut in 2016, working in the independent circuit before finding other work, landing herself in Aero Academy. She'd later be discovered by Total Knockout Society, being signed to the company following the CPV Revelations. Early Life Chai grew up an only child in Suzhou, China, a city right outside of Shanghai. She excelled in school, eventually going abroad and studying in Seoul, South Korea as she became a teenager. Her goal was to become an author, spending a lot of her free time writing in her journal. After completing her education, Chai moved to Osaka, Japan where she then studied the culture, and began writing more before publishing her first book "中国からのバラ(Roses From China)." Chai made friends with many of the locals, and began to fall in love with the art wrestling which many of her friends were apart of. As time went on, Chai began to fade away from writing, and soon began to train to become a wrestler. Professional wrestling career Independent circuit (2016-2017) At the start of her career, Chai mainly wrestled on smaller Joshi-styled shows in Japan, from which she gained most of her wrestling experience. She eventually made the move to the United States in search of different opportunities. Total Knockout Society (2018-2019) Following Revelations, TKS announced Ta'Kana as one of their newest talent signings. On the season 5 premiere, Commissioner Carmasutra announced Ta'Kana alongside Isabella Petrova and Vixen as the 3 women who would be facing Kasey Benz for the Hellcat Championship at Outbreak. Ta'Kana was scheduled to make her in-ring debut on the second episode of season 5, though on April 8, 2019, the company announced it would be ceasing all operations. Aero Academy (2017-present) In late October 2017, Chai made her debut in Aero Academy, where she defeated a local talent in her debut match. She proceeded into a small feud with Violetta starting at Aviation, which has continued through her career. In July 2018, she returned to South Korea where she competed for the companies Diva's Championship against Aubrey Aero, coming out in defeat. At Aero Academy's 2nd-ever CPV, Chai ended her feud with long-time rival Violetta, defeating her following a top-rope neckbreaker. She faced Kyung Ahn in a tables match, a stipulation that was picked at random via a roulette wheel; coming out in defeat. Impulse Wrestling (2019) In July 2019, Impulse Wrestling announce the signing of Ta'Kana onto their women's roster. She faced Juliet Bellisimo in the debut episode, coming out in defeat. In early 2020, Chai made the decision to end her contract with the company. Ring of Discord (2019-present) Chai made her debut for the Ring of Discord promotion in October 2019, facing Super Diva and coming out in victory following a mysterious lighting outage, and a deafening screeching distraction. Personal life On September 3rd, 2018, CAW TMZ had gained possession of and leaked footage that revealed Chai being intimate with KIO, who is currently engaged to fellow wrestler Lorianna Giovinco. Chai can speak 4 languages; Mandarin (Chinese), Korean, Japanese and English. Match listing In wrestling Finishing moves * ''Shadow's Accomplice ''(Roundhouse kick variations, 2016-present) Signature moves * ''Murder Accessory (Running float-over neckbreaker) * Sliding elbow * Various kicks * Flying neckbreaker Nickname(s) * Shadow of the Future Entrance theme(s) * "Extraction" (2017) * "Infamy" (2017-2020) * "Sit / Stay" (2020-present) Category:Wrestler Category:Woman Wrestler Category:Xbox